The Power of the Storm
by cupcakes. ice cream. happiness
Summary: Princess Vanessa, at her first ball, meets a mysterious man who is her sworn enemy. But how can she hate him when he's the only one she can trust? He challenges all she knows and shows her that she doesn't have to stay quiet in the background. Will she hold onto what is familiar? Or will she leap in the arms of the unknown? All human. Nessie / Renesmee x Jacob / Jake


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oh, darling Vanessa, whatever are you doing? Are you watching for someone special to pass through the gate?" said Rosalie from chair by her vanity. Princess Rosalie, I should say.

"No one, Rosalie; I'm just watching. I'm so ecstatic to be attending my first ball. After all the stories I've heard from you and Tanya, I can hardly wait to dance tonight. I was so envious of Leah when she attended a ball before me," I responded, staring longingly out into the crowd of people riding carriages through the gate. The gowns and hats and feathers all called to me. The men looked simply dashing in their formal attire. I've never danced with a man, but, oh, how I longed to. Men seemed so intriguing and exciting all at once.

I remember my Uncle Charlie, well, Duke Charles, telling me stories of his archery lessons that he took as a young lad, and his hunting adventures with my dad, King Carlisle III. Men's lives seemed so very exciting and audacious, having nothing to do with the petty drama that surrounded the lives of women. I always hated the seemingly pointless chatter of my mother and sister's friends as they discussed what other women had said and done and 'Oh, the horror' of it all.

"Well, there is no reason to be envious any longer. Tonight, you will finally be shown to our royal friends. Perhaps a fine man may lay eyes on you, you might get lucky, especially with your beauty," Rosalie said, turning the look admiringly at me.

"Dear Rosalie, how can you talk of my beauty while just gazing at your own face in the mirror? All faces are plain compared to yours, no beauty tops that which radiates around you. Don't pretend you don't know that as true," I said, completely amazed at Rosalie's strange comment.

Rosalie smiled, but the look was disagreeing. "I may be beautiful, but you, Vanessa, are stunning. No man of any relation to us has set eyes on you, besides our servants. But when men do, tonight, you will realize what I mean when I say this. The beauty of your face reflects the beauty of your heart. I cannot say the same for me."

I was at a loss for words.

"Rosalie, you are beautiful, inside and out. Your loyalty to your family and friends, your protectiveness, and your genuine care for those who love you is beautiful as it is undeniable. Don't ever forget this," I told her, wanting her to realize her own true beauty. "You deserve the world, and the man you marry had better give you everything you deserve."

Rosalie simply touched my cheek, and spoke. "Is there nothing that goes unnoticed by you? It is as if you are inside my mind and can see everything I think. No man has paid any mind to my true beauty, as you put it. The men I've known have only seen my face, even as they search for more. Yet, you see everything, even that which is invisible."

"Clearly, they are blind. One day, you shall find a man who can see, and who will realize that nothing he can ever do will make him deserve you. Maybe that day will be today," I smiled at her, bringing my sister to her feet.

"Shall we go down? I believe the guests must be waiting," I reminded Rosalie. "We shan't be any later for our own ball," I said, winking at her.

Rosalie trickled a laugh. "It is your ball, Vanessa, to introduce you to everyone, not for me."

"You're my sister. What is for me is also for you. Now, let us enter."

Quickly checking our appearances in the mirror room, we walked down the winding staircase, arm in arm, to the ball.

_Tonight, we are young._

_So let's set the world on fire!_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun._

_Tonight, we are young._

_So let's set the world on fire!_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun._

As we reached the final landing before the stairs leading to the ballroom, the entire room turned to watch our descent. The sheer number of people startled me. I took a deep breath, and tightened my grip on Rosalie's arm. _Please, let this go well_, I prayed.

Drinks were in everyone's hands, and I began to contemplate. Would I be trying my first champagne tonight? Hmm, that would be a new experience, hopefully a positive one.

Before I could think further on the matter, my mother and father walked from the crowd, arms linked, to Rosalie and me.

"Father, Mother," I said.

"My youngest daughter, Vanessa," My father said to me, smiling, his eyes full of pride.

Turning to the room full of guests, he said, raising his glass of champagne, "To Princess Vanessa, as she enters womanhood, that she may marry well to unite countries in peace."

The guests repeated, slightly muffled, what appeared to be my name, and then lifted their glass to the air and then drank delicately.

That was what my father wished of me? That my marriage would unite countries? I thought marriage was about love, and romance, and passion. It did not seem so.

I was immediately introduced to hundreds of people, whose names I had no hope of remembering. The room was decorated in a way I could never even describe. The curtains were trimmed with cold, the ceiling covered with paintings, the chandeliers lit and glowing romantically, the fresh wind from outside cooling the room. The small orchestra played all through the night beautiful symphonies that I longed to just sit and listen to.

Unfortunately, it was my duty to converse with other royals throughout the room, laughing delicately when appropriate and talking of trivial matters, such as the wonderful weather we were having lately. I found no interest in these conversations, but I soon learned that this was how important people conversed; no deep conversations would ever arise between two royals. Absolutely no, that would be out of place.

During these conversations, I began to notice a man in the back corner of the ballroom, standing alone, watching the dancers. His sheer beauty amazed me. Never had a seen a more handsome man. No one could compare to him. His skin was a dark russet, and his hair was almost black. He stood out with his extreme height; he appeared to be over a head taller than me. I could clearly see his toned torso and arms, as well as the slightly mischievous look on his face which looked so… _yummy _on him. I felt my undergarments get slightly wet. What was this?

I pushed all my thoughts of the mysterious man from my mind and focused on the royals around me.

After discussing the paintings on the ceiling for quite some time with aloof Duke Jasper, whose personality was very bland, he invited me to dance to a waltz in the ballroom. I glanced quickly into the ballroom, seeing the mysterious man still there. His gaze slowly turned to me. I held his gaze until I remembered Duke Jasper's question. I turned back to him, thinking of ways to get away from the Duke to talk to the mysterious man. Dancing might be a good start. I smiled sweetly and accepted the gesture, although only because it was proper.

I was well practiced in ballroom dancing. My father had made sure of it. Ever since I was a young girl, I took lessons with my teacher, Sir Emmett. He was neither a servant, nor a royal. He was, however, well respected among royals for his abilities in dance instruction.

He was well-mannered, but acted almost like an older brother to me. He was twenty years my senior, and fifteen years older than Rosalie. He taught us both, and teased us endlessly throughout our lessons. Rosalie used to have a particular liking for Sir Emmett during her younger years; although I believe those feelings for him were merely a young girl's first crush. Sir Emmett still remains our teacher, always instructing us in the new forms of dance.

I never had a particular passion for dance, but Rosalie did. So, we continued lessons for years after the normal requirement. Rosalie has become quite good at many forms of dance. She was truly exquisite at it. I was alright at best.

We waltzed, and I tried my best to keep the look of happiness plastered on my face. After the seemingly endless song ended, we all clapped for the orchestra.

"Duke Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Princess?" he responded.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink? I'm rather parched," I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

He looked slightly taken aback, but nodded and quickly found his way out of the ballroom.

Trying not to make my intentions obvious, I wondered to the edge of the room, about ten feet away from the mysterious man. I didn't have to look to know that his gaze was on me. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned to meet his gaze. His eyes were a deep brown, similar to the color of his hair. He flashed a brilliant smile as he walked towards me. His teeth were a sparkling white, contrasting his dark skin wonderfully. I felt the dampness between my legs grow.

"Princess," he said to me, gazing into my eyes as he brought my hand to his lips. _Oh my…_

"What a beautiful jewel you are," he said, admiring my face. For the first time ever, I blushed. I never blush; no one has ever affected me so. What a _voice!_ His voice was so warm, yet husky.

I looked down, and then gazed up at him through my lashes. This was different from what I did to Duke Jasper. I did not do this to fluster him or affect him in any way, I merely became suddenly at a loss for words.

"Shall we go outside…?" I realized I did not know his name. I hadn't even been introduced to him tonight, so I had absolutely no clue who this mysterious, handsome man was.

Realizing my problem, he filled in his name, "Jacob."

I smiled, loving the sound of his name. "Shall we go outside, then, Jacob? I'm not fond of crowds." I don't know why I decided to tell him this; all night I had acted as if nothing was wrong among all the royals I talked with. But I wanted to be alone with him. I wanted to talk to him more privately. Plus, Duke Jasper may be coming back soon.

"Yes, Princess," he said, leading me out through the back doors.

The smell of the air before rain filled my nose. Oh, how I loved the rain. The smell was faint, though, so it would be a while before the storm arrived. I wished it would come sooner. We could stand in the rain as the water drenched us.

I looked over at Jacob, wondering if he really had no title. It didn't matter to me; he just seemed to have an air to him, the aura that only surrounded those who had the makings of a great leader. My father, Carlisle had the same air to him. Few royals had the aura, but those who did were those who lead their countries to peace.

He must be a royal.

Jacob took my slender left hand into his large, muscular, left one. His right on rested on the small of my back as he led us to the garden. I loved the way I felt so safe in his arms. I had never wanted anyone to protect me by any means, but with a man as large as him, I felt much protected.

"How I love the rain," I said softly, looking towards the dark clouds in the distance, a smile on my face. Rosalie and my mother had explained to me time and again to never initiate a conversation with a man, that was his duty. But I did not care; I would not wait for a conversation about something I didn't care about. I would talk about what I wanted, when I wanted to. I think Jacob realized this. "I always have, ever since I was a child. What most children find scary in them, I adore. I love the beauty in the sky as it turns nearly black, the smell in the air, the sound of the rain hitting the ground and roof. It's so… romantic."

Jacob nodded, gazing towards the incoming storm. "I always loved playing in the rain as a child. Now, I'll lie outside, staring up at the sky. It truly is wonderfully romantic. I can never get enough of it."

"Nor can I. Once, my mother brought my sister and me to the beach and it stormed. My mother kept yelling for me to come inside the carriage, but I couldn't resist the storm. It looks so much more powerful when it's along the beach. The waves and sky seem like one, both rumbling and out of control. The waves were fantastic and the wind was so strong. I loved the power of the storm. How I long to return to the beach on a day such as that," I said, smiling. I looked down at our hands.

"I'll have to take you to the beach during such a storm." I blushed once again, looking back up to the storm, imagining. "How beautiful you would look, your hair blown about you, you watching the storm like you do now. You truly look like a queen, the way you gaze fearlessly at the storm. You'll watch the storm just the same, and everyone who sees you will be struck in awe at the beauty and power you possess," he said, with conviction.

I turned to look at his face, searching it. He was the one who looked so beautiful and powerful, not I. How did he see all of these things? Why did he look at me so? "Why do you find interest in me, Jacob? What am I to you, but a stranger at a ball?" I inquired, realizing how close our faces were together.

Jacob removed his left hand from mine to gently push the hair from my face. His hand held my cheek, this thumb stroking my skin. My eyes closed as I leaned into his hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You have such strength, and such power in you, I could see it just in your eyes. You have such strength, such keenness, such cunning, that which is so uncommon in people, let alone women. I mean no insult to women when I say this, but society has women stay quiet when they wish to speak, society tells women to obey when they wish to question. You have such strength; you disobey what society tells you. I admire that. I was also struck by your beauty from afar. Such a beautiful, powerful woman should be treated with the utmost respect and admiration. And so, I respect you and admire you as such," he said, looking so deeply into my eyes. He then traced my lips with his thumb ever so gently.

I looked intently upon his face. It was then that I realized how old he must be. I had not noticed this with the life so obvious in his eyes. But, inspecting further I realized he must be at least ten years my senior.

"How you see these things in me, I wonder. Yes, I speak when I wish, and question when told to obey. But only within reason. Other times, when I know my speaking up may hurt those I love in some way, I choose not to, though it is not without much restraint. I've always hated how as a woman, I was treated as an object. Even tonight, around men for the first time, besides my relatives, I as looked at as an object. I was so infuriated, but I knew speaking up would not be beneficial, at least not tonight. I am still looked at as a child, so my opinions are not valued. But I will not serve the simple purpose of marrying to bring peace between countries. That is not the only worth of my life, yet, not even my father has realized this," I said, not knowing why I chose to tell this still mysterious man my troubling thoughts.

"And you are so wise. What a wonder you are," he said, incredulous. "You are so young, so unexposed to the world, yet you perceive so much." He ran his hand from my cheek to my jaw, tracing it lightly. "You truly amaze me, Vanessa."

I'm sure my expression changed to that of shock. No one, besides my close family, called me by my name. Everyone I know calls me "Princess." I found my name simply endearing, coming from Jacob.

"Your perception amazes me, Jacob. Why you choose to care about a young woman, who for all you know has been spoiled rotten after living a royal, privileged life, after only ever seeing this woman across a large ballroom. To everyone else, I am another girl, just another tool, another object to be used in their great game of politics. Even though I am royal, I am still nothing to them. Yet, you somehow see something more in me. Why you would even notice me in the first place, I wonder. So many other beautiful women are here tonight, yet you pay your attention to me. Why you have spent your time caring about my personality, I have no idea," I said, completely honest.

"And why did you decide to ask Duke Jasper to get you refreshment so you could nonchalantly come to the outskirts of the ballroom, ever so close to where I stood? Why, may I ask, did you care?"

He had a clever point. "I am, if only one thing, curious. I've always been curious about the things no one else seems to see. There you were, all alone, unbelievably handsome, outrageously tall, standing on the outskirts of the party, observing. Why wouldn't that peak my interest? You seemed so mysterious, and slightly out of place. I just had to investigate."

"Well I'm happy you did." He removed his hand from my cheek and jaw, where it had been tracing back and forth. He placed my hand once again in his and turned to the storm clouds, now right above us. "I believe it's finally going to rain, my dear," he said, his hand on the small of my back gently rubbing circles on my silk dress.

"How wonderful," I said, looking up just as the sky opened up. I closed my eyes, and turned my face up to the sky. My makeup may run after too much water, so I looked back to the man beside me, grinning.

"Let's get you inside, my Nessie," Jacob said, rising.

"Nessie?" I asked, rising with him.

"Yes, you are my Nessie," he said, cupping my cheek once more, and then guiding my back to the party.

We walked in the front entrance, which led us to the room without the dancers. Suddenly my father's eyes turned to me and Jacob, and narrowed. _Oh no…_

"Vanessa!" he said enraged. He walked over swiftly, grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully away from Jacob.

"You will do best to remove yourself from here at _once!_" I didn't realize who he was talking to until Jacob smirked mischievously.

"By all means, your majesty," Jacob made a show of bowing, smiling at me, and leaving. I heard him whistle and swiftly leap up onto his horse, and took off without another word.

It was then that I realized the silence all around me. The whole room was staring at me, although the ballroom music kept playing. Some dancers were oblivious to the incident.

"Rosalie," my father said calmly. Rosalie walked over, taking in my wet dress. "Take Vanessa upstairs and clean her up. I'll be up shortly."

He turned quickly to the crowd and announced, "Prince Jacob of Quileute, having planned on spying on my daughter tonight, nearly got away with kidnapping her. However, all is well now. We will celebrate the Princess's safety!"

The guests erupted in applause and cries of celebration. I was appalled. Before Rosalie could pull me away, I tugged on my father's arm. He leaned down to hear me whisper to him.

"He wasn't kidnapping me or spying! We were just talking outside! Why would you lie to the guests like that?" I whispered, furious. What right did he have to give false information?

"Vanessa, it is your duty to remain loyal to this family, and your country. You will not speak of this again. Understand?" he said, a fake smile on his face for the guests to see.

I shook my head no.

His eyes narrowed once again. "Vanessa, you will listen to me, I am your fa—"

He could not finish what he had to say because Duke Jasper walked up to us, a worried look on his face.

"I'm so relieved you are alright! When I came back to the ballroom, I couldn't find you! I've been searching all night for you. I'm so very happy you are safe, Princess," Duke Jasper said, smiling.

"Thank you for your concern, Duke Jasper. I assure you that my safety was never a concern, I was merely –"

"Why don't you and Rosalie go up to clean you up, Princess Vanessa? You must be so exhausted, why don't you turn down the covers early tonight?" my father asked, clearly trying to get me to stop talking.

Rosalie, who had remained quiet, quickly took my up the stairs to our room, muttering a brief, "Goodbye, Duke Jasper, Father."

She deposited me on my bed, and swiftly closed the door.

"What on earth happened tonight, Vanessa?" she demanded of me.

I, at a loss for words, just held up my hands in a "Where do I begin?" gesture.

"Did he try to kidnap you, or not?" she prompted me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"No, nothing like that happened." I looked at her, my eyes pleading with her to believe.

She nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"Oh, Rosalie, he was so amazing. All night, I talked with royals nonstop about the most insignificant things, like the weather and the paintings on the ceiling. Oh, how I hated it! What's the point in talking if the only thing that is discussed has no meaning? But, Jacob, he was so different. I came up to speak to him, and we went outside before the storm came. We talked and talked, and how amazing he is! It's like he knew me my whole life, he could understand me so well. I've never anyone like him before. I felt so drawn to him the second I saw him. Rosalie, he's the most amazing man."

Rosalie, the wonderful sister she is, didn't doubt me. She didn't tell me I was being naïve. She just put her arm around my shoulder, and brought my head to her shoulder to rest. "I'm so happy for you, Vanessa."

I smiled. "But why did Father lie to the crowd about what he did? Why does he disapprove?" I was so very curious.

Rosalie sighed heavily. "Father…" she paused, probably finding the best words. "Father has made some… enemies throughout his rule. Some for good reason, but there are some situations should've ended differently. Father has always wanted the Quileute land, you see. We have such small land for our population, and so we could use their land. Father was also jealous of the amount of riches their land had to offer. The jewels from that country are so numerous, so famous. Father tried to bargain with the Quileute people, but they didn't budge. Father, before we were born, waged war on their country. Their capital was taken, and their king killed. The king's son, Prince Sam took over and won back their land. Prince Sam, turned King Sam, took back more land than they had to begin with. Father has declared the war their fault and hated them ever since."

"Why did I never realize what an awful king father is?" I wondered aloud.

"I know, Vanessa, but he is our father. Any disagreements you have with him, try to tell him in private. We need to back him in front of everyone else."

Though I did not agree with this completely, I nodded.

Rosalie helped me to undress and we went to bed, listening to the guests leave downstairs.

**A/N is it too much to ask for 10 reviews? **


End file.
